halofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:0nyx Sp1k3r
Welcome! Dear , On the behalf of the Halopedia community, I, RelentlessRecusant, cordially welcome you to Halopedia! If you need any help, whether it be regarding Wikia coding, article formatting, or ya just wanna chat, please feel free to contact me at my talk page! =D I hope to see you 'round more! Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 18:45, 16 March 2007 (UTC) p.s. - How do you respond to this message? Just click this link and enter your comment. =D p.s.s. - Are you interested in Elites or the Covenant? Want to join the growing political party here at Halopedia? Consider joining the Covenant of Halopedia! If you want to join, just ask me by dropping me a message. =D re:Covenant of Halopedia? Dear 0nyx Sp1k3r, Here is the Covenant of Halopedia link: '''CoH'. You're in, but please look around, help around a bit. That makes promoting a very easy process for you. =D *hint hint hint* =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 18:50, 16 March 2007 (UTC) Hello welcome to the neighborhood. I'm sure RelentlessRecusant has said this already but if you need any help with CoH or anything, message me on my talk page. Have fun and long live the covenant. Peace. James-001 21:29, 16 March 2007 (UTC) Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 14:42, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Your first award. =D Dear Tukae, erhm, ''Excellency, Many thanks. Therefore, I award you... You should be proud. =D You've only been here a couple of days, and already you've caught one of 'em nasty vandals! =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 19:29, 19 March 2007 (UTC) Call to Action Greeting as you probably know the following CoH positions will up for election that finishes on March 31, 2007 *Councilor-Imperator *Arbitrator of the Change *Speaker of the High Council The positions are for the new combined group of the CoH and UoH but some users are striving to tear apart this union and want to end Donut THX 1138 and RR's rule over the new supergroup. We can’t let this user strip the power from Donut THX 1138 and RR’s rule. That’s why Donut THX 1138 and RR need your help to maintain their grip on power. Please VOTE now to keep Donut THX 1138 and RR in power. Go to the CoH Voting Page and show your support! Vote the same way you would for Halopedian of the month and SAVE Donut THX 1138 and RR! -- Esemono 08:07, 22 March 2007 (UTC) UNSC of Halopedia The Lieutenant General 20:03, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Choke or Cook? You said it was "Choke the bastard" in Another Day at the Beach. I thought it was "Cook the bastard."--Caboose Orange Juice and Cookies 14:51, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Hello I am MCPOSpartan1138. I see you enjoyed the artical I wrote about Mountain Dew Game Fuel. Have you considered joining the Parisite of Halopedia, Forerunners of Halopedia, or the Gamers of Halopedia? As for your favorite quote, I'm with Caboose, I'm pretty sure its cook. If you want your own custom userbox let me know and I'll make you one. Also here you go: -- [[User:Spartan 1138|'MCPO Spartan']] [[User talk:Spartan 1138|'1138']] 20:10, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Imperator? Imperator was the Roman version of emperor. We didn't actually have a High Council rank for me(the leader), so we made one up. Imperator is from my gamertag: ''Imperator Donut, and the Councilor part is because i'm a High Council member. So RR decided we should join the two words together to form Coucnilor-Imperator. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] Episode 98 I'm opening a new window right now. --Caboose Orange Juice and 02:50, 30 May 2007 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CABOOSE WAS SHOT!!!!!!!!!!! Nooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe it, but I think I'm starting to cry. :( --Caboose Orange Juice and 02:56, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Wow, that episode was the best episode ever!!!!!!!!--Caboose Orange Juice and 03:06, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Halo Kicks @$$ Gif That gif on your page is awesome!--Caboose Orange Juice and 23:40, 31 May 2007 (UTC) :It's a bunch of images stacked up on top of each other and compressed to make an animation or something like that. --Caboose Orange Juice and 00:38, 1 June 2007 (UTC) gif hey nice gif! I like that one. Have you voted on my polls? If you haven't go do it because when I finish my book the last one i over. You don't have to but I would like your opinion along with everyone elses. Thanks a bunch. Stryker ''COMM'' 23:49, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Thanks a bunch. Also, have you ever seen Baylon 5? The babylon 5 wiki needs your help. I went to check my favorite character since I just joined. and they had NOTHING! I was in freak mode. If you could help by editing and telling others about it it would be greatly appriciated. Thanks again. Stryker ''COMM'' 00:07, 1 June 2007 (UTC) hey man thats cool. I never heard of it until I was like 9 cause my dad was a huge fan. anyways spread the word that I need help. Thanks a bunch. Stryker ''COMM'' 00:21, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Hello Just saying Hello. -- WRAITH COMM '' '' 20:30, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Interview Id like to interview you with these questions (post em on my talk page) The Evil O'malley 06:02, 24 June 2007 (UTC) Why did you join halopedia?: Where did you get that name?: What is your favorite movie this summer?: Do you like pie or cake?: What is your favorite thing to do on Halopedia?: What could we do to make halopedia better?: How would you rate this interview 1 outa 10?: Pictures Hey, those are awesome screenshots, but can you try to name them a little more descriptively in the future? Thanks! güéßŁ¥-πéҐ∫øñ¥- ' 23:47, 1 July 2007 (UTC) Great work! Dear 0nyx Sp1k3r, Thank you for uploading all those great ''Halo 3 images!! Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/halofanon/images/a/ac/Fleet_Admiral.jpg TALK • SPEAK 20:05, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Rocket Launcher Debate Dear Onyx Sp1k3r, I come here in need of your assistance. I have come to the aid of Spartan 781 and his quest to prove to people that the Halo 2 rocket launcher is infact the same as the 'M19' not the 'M41'. People have asked for Bungie proof in the matter and I have provided it. We are not asking for a complete overhaul or merge but a change is in order. I ask you to please read my section of the User:Spartan781/Project and to lend your help in voting for this merge. I've placed a compromise situation on the debate page that I feel satisfies both parties. It uses the same principal as the M90 Shotgun article, as such, there is already an accepted precident for it here at Halopedia. I hope that you find the compromise situation appealing and that you help us in giving Halopedians a more accurate perspective on this part of the Halo universe. I appreciate any help you can give me. -- A Monument to All Your Sins 14:29, 20 July 2007 (UTC) Oracle Newsletter/Volume XVI for 0nyx Sp1k3r Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'''RelentlessRecusant]] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 18:43, 24 July 2007 (UTC)